Coffee for Days
by Am I REALLY writing fanficion
Summary: The coffee shop AU lives on when Nicolas Brown returns to his favorite coffee shop after a brief leave of absence, only to find a new hire at the counter. One-shot.


Coffee for Days

A totally legit and not a joke fanfiction

I haven't written anything in such a long time, kill me

Nicolas Brown walked in to the bustling coffee shop for the first time in about a week. Though he was a regular customer, who usually went out of his way to come by every morning, he had been busy with handymen work with Worick for the past few days. Nic leaned on the wall by the doorframe, arms crossed, monitoring the shop with wary eyes. The familiar faces of other frequent customers casually ignored him and continued their muted chatting, while the few customers who were unaccustomed to Nic's presence nervously averted his gaze. Nic grunted and rolled his eyes.

Satisfied that nothing without reason had changed since his leave of the coffee shop, Nic uncrossed his arms and took a reassured step towards the counter and into the line.

The counter had all it's regular displays, jars filled with rich coffee beans, the chalkboard with scribbles of the daily special, and the familiar tip jar Nic had been a slave to for years. However, as the line grew shorter, Nic narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of the unfamiliar man running the register for the day. The man was about his height, perhaps a few inches taller, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair at a slightly sloppy length. He was cheerful and smiling as he spoke with his customers at the counter. Nic's trained eyes sought out his name tag, neatly pinned to his black apron.

"CODY BALFOUR"

Nic grimaced. In the week Nic had abandoned his favorite morning refuge, there was already a new (albeit cute) hire. Though this news should not particularly matter to him, Nic was irked at this development, mainly for the sake of communication. He was used to the silent conversations with the owner and manager, Chad Adkins. Chad was a 50-something old fart who had picked up a bit of sign language over the years. The two indulged in a harmless relationship at the coffee shop, occasionally sharing a laugh at the counter. Besides, even if it was another employee, they would at least know Nic's order.

* * *

The customer before Nic was taking some time, being " _ex"_ specially obnoxious with his " _ex"_ pecially particular " _ex"_ presso order. Cody faced the customer with a tight smile, trying to be the best server he could. In the middle of the obnoxious order, Cody was suddenly distracted by the man next in line. "He looks rough...but… he's pretty handsome.", Cody thought to himself and blushed. He forced himself to snap back to reality, hoping nobody noticed his fluster. Before Cody could completely compose himself, the rude customer interrupted him.

"Did you get all that?"

"Yes." Cody lied. Anything he missed was likely unimportant - things about the specific degree of temperature the coffee had to be heated to, that it needed to be stirred 3 times clockwise, then 5 times counter clockwise, or something else ridiculous. The customer rolled his eyes in disbelief, and began to walk away. Cody turned his head over his shoulder to relay the order.

Before Nic could come up with anything particularly clever to do to alleviate his situation, he was up next in line. He stood silently as Cody finished transferring the order.

Cody sighed as he turned his head back to the next customer, affixing the most natural smile he could afford. He began, "Hello sir-", but was cut off as he made eye contact with Nic. Nic, in his discomfort, had on a grim scowl and narrowed eyes. Cody took a step back in surprise, and his chest tightened with a brief pang of terror. As handsome as the man was, Cody didn't expect to make an enemy with him.

Nic, realizing his mistake, smiled and waved an apology. He was used to having this effect on people, and usually rolled his eyes at their ignorance, but for some reason he felt embarrassed by showing a rough exterior in front of this young man. Perhaps he wasn't awake enough yet, or perhaps something else, but Cody's reaction prompted Nic to try a little harder to be smoother.

Cody quickly tried to resume business, hoping the handsome customer wasn't offended by his reaction. "S-sorry, sir. What can I do for you today?"

Nic read Cody's smooth lips and frowned as the part of the order he dreaded came up. Though he knew exactly what he wanted to order, Nic wasn't really ready or willing to use his rough voice in the small coffee shop, least of all to this cute coffee boy. Improvising, Nic scanned the counter for a pen and found a rogue receipt lying on the otherwise neat floor. He scratched a note quickly:

" _double espresso + perrier"_

While the customer behind Nic, Dr. Theo, (another regular and friend of Nic), smirked knowingly as Nic scrawled on the receipt, Cody looked on in utter confusion. Was this man really so rough and distrusting as to refuse to speak to him? Cody squirmed in discomfort and discouragement. Though the thought had been brief, Cody had privately hoped for a smooth, perhaps even promising, encounter. This was a complete disaster!

Cody grasped at something to say, to ease the situation, but nothing came to mind. He quietly mumbled, "I apologize, sir, I could have supplied a sticky-note if you had asked…"

Nic, who was looking down, did not show any sign of hearing the flustered man's comment. Cody winced as the awkwardness he perceived to be there grew. Nic, further unaware of the awkward aura Cody invented, thought for a moment, and added to the note:

" _My name's Nic - I always order this"_

Nodding in contentment, Nic pushed the receipt over and smiled. Though Nic did not particularly like new people, this young man seemed to be sweet and honest, and getting off on the right foot would be best, in case Cody was the usual employee from today onward.

"I don't underst-" Cody began as he grabbed the note from the counter and pulled it close to his face. He squinted to read the tiny slanted cursive.

Cody was surprised (And a little bit pleased) at the note. Perhaps the man's- or Nic's, as it were- refusal to speak wasn't animosity, and was in fact because he was mute somehow. Though Cody didn't know completely, he nodded at Mr. Nic in comprehension and smiled. "I'll get right on that, Mr. Nic!"

Nic read Cody's lips and frowned. He shook his head and pointed at the note again.

Cody looked again at the small receipt in confusion, and winced, "I'm sorry Mr- I mean. Nic. Just Nic, right?"

Nic smirked, and then after a moment, laughed at the young man's fluster. Cody blushed at the surprisingly deep laugh he heard and smiled. Perhaps things were getting off on the right foot after all? Nic paid and stepped away to sit at a table in the corner. Dr. Theo stepped up to the counter, and then sneered knowingly at Cody's blush.

Nic sat at the table, relieved that things had gone smoothly. Perhaps the new employee, Cody, wouldn't be so bad. After all, he was kind of adorable, in his own flustery way.

Nic stopped his train of thought in shock. It never mattered to him _before_ about the other employee's. When it wasn't Chad, he wasn't interested. In the past, he only had to give one look at the employee on duty, paid, and sat down without saying anything. Then why did it matter this time?

Tired of thinking about it, Nic reached into his bag and pulled out his current book to divert his attention. Within moments he was enveloped by the story, and didn't have to give Cody another thought, thankfully.

* * *

"Nic…"

"Nic..!"

"NIC!"

Cody yelled Nic's name over a few times, the espresso and Perrier in hands. He stared at the handsome older man sitting in the corner of the shop. Why couldn't Nic hear him? Was he ignoring him? And after things had been going so well... He was getting more embarrassed by the minute, as many of the customers who seemed to be in on the joke looked at him with laughter in their eyes.

"Nic?!" After a moment of more silence, Cody slumped his shoulders in defeat. Suddenly a hand clapped his back from behind.

"Manager! I mean, Mr. Adkins!" Cody jumped in surprise and looked away. Chad laughed.

"Is Nic giving you the go-around? He likes to do that. Or maybe he's not doing it on purpose…" Chad grinned and gave Cody another slap on the back.

"Not on purpose..? What do you mean?" Cody inquired.

"Nic is deaf."

Cody turned around to stare at Nic in shock. "What? But… he seemed like he could understand and hear me!"

"Oh, he's got the eyes of an owl, and is real good at reading lips. Don't worry about offending him. I've known Nic and his partner Worick since they were rascals. I've fished them out of a tight spot or two." Chad said in mock wearied tone. There was an underlying pride between his words.

"P-partner?" Cody said.

"Working partner. They're more like brothers, in all honesty."

Cody tried to hide his relief. Chad looked on and rolled his eyes. The transparency of the new-hire was astounding.

"Enough chit chat! If you have time to talk, you have time to walk over there yourself and deliver them!" Chad pushed the young man out towards Nic with a smirk on his face. "I wonder how they'll get on?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Cody, suddenly feeling vulnerable without the protection of the counter in front of him, approached the handsome man, engrossed in his book.

Before Cody could tap his shoulder, Nic's head immediately shot up and looked directly into Cody's eyes. Cody gulped and quickly set down the coffee mug and Perrier to the table, and bowed his head.

"Your order, sir."

Still looking into the young man's eyes, Nic was surprised at how clear and blue they were. He smiled at the anxiousness in Cody's face and nodded his appreciation. Cody turned to leave his customer in peace, but before he could take a step, a hand grabbed the bow on the back of his apron.

Cody quickly spun around, a million thoughts racing through his mind- but before any of them could turn solid, Nic had his other hand outstretched, a bill presented before him.

Nic released Cody's apron and tilted his head to one side, in a smile.

"A-a tip? Thank you sir-" and as Cody observed Nic's subtle head shake, he corrected "I mean- Nic..?" Nic nodded. "Thank you very much!" Cody was honored by his kindness, and returned to the counter.

Cody got back to work as Nic quickly finished his espresso and placed the Perrier and his book into his bag. Once Nic exited the shop, Cody looked up at where Nic had previously been seated and allowed himself to blush to himself for a moment. Smiling, he looked into his pocket at the tip Nic had graciously given. A corner of white poked out from the neatly folded bill, something Cody had not noticed before. Pulling it out, he identified it as another scrawled out note from Nic.

" _thanks Cody"_

Cody smiled in triumph. Perhaps he and Nic _would_ get to know each other better.

* * *

Worick glanced up as Nic entered the window of their building. Nic was smiling to himself, as a cat on the windowsill jumped in surprise.

"What are you so pleased about?" Worick asked with a smirk.

Nic pulled out his Perrier from his bag and opened it briskly. "Nothing" Nic motioned. He gulped the Perrier down, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time.


End file.
